A Tad sIcK iN tHe HeAd
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: There's always a method to madness...isn't there? Because this one is hard to see...  various pairings
1. Funeral

*Me no own Vocaloid. This here is just something I felt like doing (lol…my usual way of doing things). WARNING: Randomness, gore, and insane people. More details will be added to this warning later. Hope you like?*

* * *

She was squishy, soft, her eyes and hair the color of gold,

And I _hated _her.

"W-why…? W-why are you d-doing this?" her once confident voice was raspy and fearful. She knew her fate. She was a sinner. And this was my very own judgment.

"Because you lie and sin. You are evil, wretched, wicked. So I purify you, under the Great One." I spoke, for my voice had taken away her confidence. I loved this feeling of superiority. I was hanging over her, pinning her to the circle I had drawn.

"Die." I brought the rod down straight into her heart. There was blood everywhere, screams were heard, but I waited until her heart stopped beating and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I got up, washed myself, changed clothes, exited the house, and entered it once again.

A scream came out of my lips, but not because she was dead. No, it was my way of showing the pleasure of the good I had done. But, no one could really tell the difference. Could they?

* * *

"So, you came home after going to the supermarket, heard a scream, rushed and unlocked the door, and found her body?" the police officer asked the blond girl.

"Y-yes….." she sniffed, "I ran as fast as I could…but it was too late!" she did the perfect crescendo, sobbing louder and louder. The officers fell for it, attempting to comfort her.

She then got up, knowing what role she would play for this death, "Umm *sniff* *sniff* officers? Do you mind if I stay at a friend's h-house *sob* *sob*? H-here is the a-address…" she was holding back tears.

"Okay then. We'll do checkups…alright?"

The girl nodded and walked away, dragging her feet and sniffling. Tears showed her path.

"Heh. What a bunch of simpletons!" she giggled when she was far enough away from them. She grabbed an onion out of her pocket and began to rub her eyes with it once again, "I have to make it believable till I get to Len's place…"

As the girl continued to walk, she took out a cell phone. But it was not hers.

"Damn…Neru's got an _awesome cell! _I mean, she was such a _bitch _when she was alive! She laughed once again as she walked.

* * *

"Rin? What are you doing here? Did you kill that bitch Neru?" the blond boy asked her when she opened the door.

"Yeah I did. But the police are probably gonna check to see how I'm doing, so let's keep this like an "ordinary" apartment, shall we?" she replied as she plopped onto his couch.

He shut the door behind him, "Kay then. The others will be coming pretty damn soon, so we should clean up. Also, I know you took her phone, go ahead and call the police, saying she let you borrow it because you had lost yours."

Rin smiled, "Thanks Len! I'll go do that! And did Miku kill off Zatsune yet? And did you kill Nero? Urgh, that chick always thought she was better than everyone else. And that guy? A male version of Neru!"

He smirked, "Oi. She did. And I did too. By the way, you wanna go out to a restaurant later? I feel like celebrating now that your dumbass of a sister's gone from the world. Always tried to flirt with me…."

Rin giggled, her bow bouncing up and down, "Sure! But I recommend we move out of here first, damn police won't give _anyone _here alone time. Plus this city knows us a little. We can't have _anyone _figure out our deeds."

He nodded, "When everyone gets here, we'll tell them. But if we move too soon, it won't be convincing, everyone here has funerals to attend…so a week after that, we say the grief of this city was far too great. That we'll come back once we've recovered from our grief or some other shit like that."

Rin laughed, "Mhm…so let's hurry it up. Write a note or something? Cause I need _sleep!" _she went to her room and took out a pencil and paper, where they decided their next location and all those other details. Eventually, both teenagers went to sleep, there were no regrets about the murders. They had already killed so many people, it didn't matter much anymore.

* * *

"Riiiiiin~ Get your ass up~ You still need to go to that funeral…~ Yeah~" Hatsune Miku poked the sleeping blond for the tenth time.

"Nnnn…but I don't WANNA…nnnn" Rin murmured, attempting to bury her face into the pillow. Meiko had come and pulled the girl out of the warmth of her orange shaped bed.

"Fuck Rin! Get your ass up and ready! And remember to wear black gloomy shit!" she said, shoving she child into her closet. A few minutes later, everyone was ready.

Sakine Meiko had killed her office worker, "Big" Al and had to attend his funeral.

Shion Kaito had killed his cousin, Shion Akaito and had to attend his funeral.

Hatsune Miku had killed her sister, Zatsune Miku and had to attend her funeral.

Kagamine Len had killed his "friend", Akita Nero and had to attend his funeral.

And Kagamine/Akita Rin had killed her only known living relative, Akita Neru and had to attend her funeral.

It was a day that would be sad for most, but not for them. They would have to stay for a week so the police could "clear" them, and then move on to another city. Easy, right?

* * *

When they had gotten home, the group was tired.

"You know, I just heard the news of a child killer out on the streets." Miku said as she chewed on a leek.

"Wanna try and get her with us before we leave?" Rin asked as she began to peel an orange.

"Sounds fun to me. Challenges are always nice after a while." Len said coolly, grabbing a banana.

Meiko took another swig of booze, "The kid's killed her parents, her neighbors, and three police officers with a metal baseball bat. Sounds perfect."

Kaito sighed as he grabbed another gallon of ice cream, "Well, I guess we _could _get another youth in here. But there are a few more people we should also try and recruit. Like Kaai Yuki, Kasane Teto, there are a lot more. A few in this town too. So, after we get her, I'll show you what else we should do while and before we move places."

Fun? Oh this was going to be more than fun for them.

* * *

*:O typical me….writing about psychos….xD hope you liked! (please review! ;3)*


	2. Group

*I wish I owned more than the messed up plot of this story…..O.O To chikagamine05vocaloid: :D it's fun writing about a bunch of murderers~~ Sometimes I was to throttle my brother though XD. To An Anonymous Reader (): Yay~ you reviewed another story of mine! :3 I just love to write stuff like this (it's fun..and I'm a little nuts too!)…so…a win-win situation? And there are gonna be a lot more funerals in the future~ You'll figure out who the killer is…this time! :3 To TheMysteriousArtist (): All I can say is :D I always like it when people call my little stories amazing (gotta watch my ego XD). To macchi-chan: lol. Because everybody loves crazy Vocaloids! *shot**

* * *

"Gumo! Teto! Ted! Ruko! Ritsu! Iroha! Defoko! Mom!" a green haired girl, about the age of Len and Rin.

Gumo turned around, "Hey sis!" he then patted her head. The green haired girl pouted.

"I'm older than you!"

The boy named Ritsu rolled her eyes, "By a few seconds Gumi! You guys are _twins_ for God's sake!" the transvestite usually was snappy, but was actually quite irate. The police were on their tails, and he felt the most pressure.

"….I …am personally not religious, but shouldn't you not use his name in vain? Mizki used to tell me that a lot." Ted was reading a book, looking bored.

"But Teddy Bear! Mike was taken away by other Mom and other Dad!" Teto hopped to hug her twin brother.

"Who we bloody murdered, by the way." Ruko sighed as she pulled Teto out of Ted's way.

"Yes. They really did deserve it!" the girl named Iroha giggled like an excited child who was getting candy.

"But you guys went waaaay over the top. I mean….the guts hanging out of their mouths? Not necessary." Defoko sounded like a friend telling another friend their science fair project was a tad extreme.

The woman, who they called Mom, smiled.

"But it's all better this way, isn't it? We don't want to be imprisoned anymore, right?" her blue eyes were piercing; her blond hair blew towards them because of the wind.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Yes Mother." Was what they all said at the exact same time.

* * *

"Holy shit! This chick's smooth!" Rin was looking at Megpoid Gumi's criminal record. Len peeked over to see.

"She seems to travel with a group…Namine Ritsu. The boy who, after being fed up with his parents' abuse for five years, killed them. The neighbors heard, so he killed them too. Eventually, he killed the whole district.

Except one Nekomura (AN: I think I messed up on her name the last few times) Iroha. A girl who Ritsu was friends with before his parents locked him in the house. She came with him, and their killing spree began.

Then, they met Megpoid Gumi and Gumo, twins who had killed another district of people after their parents saw them kissing, and their relationship was revealed to the public. The four of them traveled together. After that, they met Kasane Teto, Kasane Ted, and Yokune Ruko, three children.

When Ruko was revealed to be a hermaphrodite, many children bullied her. She snapped and killed the ringleader. Teto and Ted had killed the two other main accomplices.

Eventually, they killed the whole school. All except a girl named Defoko, who, like Iroha, began to travel with the three killers. Defoko was an expert in chemistry, and had secretly killed her stepparents with poison.

And then there was Mizki.

She was a bright little girl, always smiling. When they had to kill her parents, Yowane Haku and Honne Dell, she had cried and cried. But not because they were dead, no.

She was crying tears of joy. Turns out her parents locked her up in a basement while they gambled and drank. The one thing little Mizki took with her was her very own copy of the Bible. Although it was stained with blood, she still believed in God.

Then, they met Lily, a woman who was also a killer. She took them under her wing and trained them. They became a bit of a family. And Mizki was the apple of their eyes. The light in their world of darkness. The only one who hadn't killed.

Of course, Mizki was taken.

"So…are we going? Rinny, we need you to go to the mall. It'll be locked up in a half an hour, and only Gumi will be there. You'll tell her who you are and who we are. Honesty is the only thing that will work on this chick." Meiko said, "Len, you'll talk to the Kasane twins with the same approach. But you'll be at the local church. They'll be praying for Mizki."

Kaito decided to take in from there, "Defoko, Iroha, and Gumo will be jogging near the lake 5 miles north from here, Miku, you'll be perfectly truthful, but first start with small talk. And with Ritsu and Ruko, Meiko will deal with them. She knows what to do. Last but not least, I'll be talking to Lily. We all meet back here in an hour."

The group nodded and went to their assigned positions.

* * *

Rin's POV~ Mall~

"Oh my god! That's soooo cute~" I fawned while looking at an outfit. Of course, I was usually very on task, but being at the mall really affected me.

"I know! I was eyeing that…but I'm gonna get one in green!" I saw my target, Megpoid Gumi smiling.

"Mhm! I'll probably get it in yellow and orange!" I replied, "But I'm a few dollars short…damn me and that other outfit I bought last night…" and I never lied. How strange!

She laughed, "And I have money to spare! Let's buy them together!"

I smiled, knowing I would like this girl already. After we bought the clothes, we were locked in. Just like Meiko said, but I didn't know it would be so quick!

"Um…Megpoid Gumi?"

She looked puzzled, "How do you know my name?"

I sighed, "Don't worry, we're on the same side here. Just come on with me once this place opens up."

Her voice changed into a dangerous, more suspicious tone, "How can I trust you?"

I smiled, and took out a knife, running up to a woman. I killed her quickly, I knew she was watching us anyway. I dragged the corpse over to the girl.

"Good enough for ya? The chick was spying on us."

Gumi smiled, "Yup! Sounds cool to me! Lemme call up my buds."

"You don't have to. The rest of the group I'm in are convincing them now. They'll tell."

"Ohh….well…wanna just sneak out? Waiting like a damsel in distress is boring as hell." She smiled.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed as we both snuck out of the dark mall.

When we managed to get out of there, the both of us started to talk.

"I'm Kagamine Rin. Formerly known as Kagamine/Akita Rin. It's a pleasure working with you this fine day. Hope we can get to know each other better, maybe even become buddies!" I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well! I hope our relationship improves!" she smiled as well.

Megpoid Gumi: Check!

* * *

*o.o weird chapter XD hope you liked it though!*


	3. Plans

*I don't own Vocaloid people! To twingklypurp: yesh it is…XD and a heartless Rin is a Rin that's fun to read! And there kinda is some people like that, but that will be revealed later XD. Luka (and Gakupo in case you cared) will appear later as well. To The Mysterious Artist (): But Rin doesn't trust Gumi….she's just being blunt XD. Maybe Gumi has a ebil plan….and I don't get why most female Vocaloids don't have sleeves either. And Kaito can be pretty dangerous when he wants to be…:D. Also, how Rin killed the woman will be shown in this chappie. :o To Anonymous Reader (): yup…totally. And psychos do bond fast in this o.o Lol…I've laughed at major gore before….my bro says I'm evil. Wow….I hate it when people do that in games (I remember one dude was camping me and wouldn't let me log off in Mabi…I had to go too….jackass). I remember when my friend was pissed at someone, she thought of ways to torture/kill him.*

* * *

This "Rin" girl. She was interesting. Blunt and honest, I like that. I didn't trust her, she didn't trust me. We both knew that trust was earned. We were negotiating, not befriending. I could tell damn well she was no angel, but, I only know one angel in my world in the first place.

Mizki. She was the true angel. Not the type who never did anything wrong, or never screwed up. Those were nothing but a load of fucking bullshit.

She was the angel, who regardless of her faults, always was optimistic, always was happy, always healed us when we were fucked up beyond compare. And she never said a word. She only said "Why are you killing people" once, and she never asked again. I wonder what she lost. I really do wonder what made her so sick. Just like me.

"What made you so…sick in the head? And how did you kill that woman? She didn't even fucking scream!" I asked as we walked to where her and her companions were.

She just smiled at me, but it was twisted, madness was in her eyes, "Because a pure hearted one was taken away from me. And I killed her by gagging her with a cloth and stabbing her."

"Ah. Same here. ….what a good way for killing. Although I personally like to hear them scream."

" How interesting….now I don't mind if you bring that pocket knife attached to your bra. I have a gun in my sweater as well. And I usually like to see them scream too, but it was a busy mall."

….holy shit. If these people have their own negotiating with us (which they most likely do), they're probably as well matched for the task as "Rin" is for me. An ability to read someone like an open book, even when they're guarding themselves well.

"Interesting ability you have there!" I said, genuinely interested. But, I was worried about the others. Mother was dangerous…so whoever was talking to her better be careful.

"Thanks! By the way, you're companions are alright. And Kaito will be just fine. He knows how to deal with people like your "Mother" quite well….but not as an insult! Kaito's just more skilled than you would think!"

"Do you have a crush on him or something?" I asked. She seemed to admire him a little. But not as much as we love Mother.

"No! I used to but…meh. I think of him as an older brother when he's normal, and someone to admire when he's not so normal, see?"

I looked at her strangely, "Not normal? How so?"

She just smiled again, "I can't tell you! Cause we need to trust you before we can say that! …but….we have arrived and all soo…make yourself at home? Just don't touch too much, kay? "

I sighed and plopped on the couch, wondering what "Rin" was really like.

* * *

Len's POV~ Local church~

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother going to this place. The one I go here for is already gone." I whispered. Everyone knew this place was damn familiar to me, it was interesting that the Kasane twins went there as well. It's a small world huh?

I was too busy walking and spacing out no notice I had bumped into a girl.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry mister! I just got all spaced out and stuff-"

I smiled, "No, it's alright. I was spacey as well…so I guess the blame's on both of us, huh?"

The girl began to blush heavily. I just smiled nervously, realizing the girl I had bumped into was Kasane Teto, one of my targets. And her brother wasn't looking too happy with me.

"….heh. I was praying for a friend of mine, she went missing a while back."

"Oh really? I hope she's found soon! I was praying for a relative as well, my little sister. She went missing a while ago as well."

"Ah…that's horrible! I hope she is found soon!"

We began in light conversation, until her not so happy brother interrupted.

"Teto. Let's go."

"But Ted! I'm talking to this nice man here! Er….what's your name mister?"

I smiled once again, "It's Len…Kagamine Len."

"You mean the main suspect of the murder of Akita Nero?" they both said at the same time.

"…..I'm the main suspect?" I asked. I hadn't checked the police status on the case today though, things could have changed.

"Oh! Sorry! Ted and I really like mysteries. Our parents are detectives…and we heard them say that." Teto said, but I knew she had lied.

"….do you want to know if I killed him or not?" I decided to play a little game with the Kasane twins. They were both listening intently.

"Then can you please stop lying and just come with me? I don't bite when I kill, so there are no worries there."

They both looked surprised, the _perfect _reaction for the situation at hand. They followed, but it wasn't out of trust. Those two were curious, which led them to following me.

Kasane twins: Check.

* * *

Miku's POV~ lake~

I was jogging around, like the "innocent" girl I was pretending to be. Ditzy, cute, and clueless. The opposite of the real me. Meh. I would show em later. Now…I heard Defoko could be a bit of a pervert…ne? Let's use that to my advantage.

I ran a little faster, preparing to "accidently" bumping into Gumo, make him keys rip my leggings and have them fall into the lake, all while showing something to Defoko. Iroha will help Gumo off and be relatively friendly, Gumo will be as well, but Defoko will probably do something, I "fall" into the lake, they help me up, I offer for them to stay at my place, I tell them who I really am, I give them the offer, and they accept!

"Woah!" I "bumped" into Gumo, ready to complete my plan. While I was bumping into him, I made my foot go forward, making his keys rip my leggings like planned and fall into the lake.

I didn't expect someone to get a nosebleed.

* * *

*:D I made Defo a pervert :D I hope you liked!*


	4. Check

*Vocaloid is something I do not own. And I just figured out I let stupid spellcheck change 'Mizki' to 'Mike' in chappie 2. Sorry guys! To chikagamine05vocaloid: I may do a Miku/Defoko paring (I'm not sure if it exists yet…..). Lol… :D*

* * *

"Oh! Are you okay Miss? I'm so sorry!" Miku looked concerned (it wasn't fake people!).

Defoko's nose was gushing with dark red blood, and her cheeks were dark red. She had fainted. Gumo tripped over her body and fell into the water as well. Iroha tried to pull Gumo up, but ended up getting groped by a fantasizing Defoko.

Not the way she expected it to be but, it was close enough. Miku went over to the lake and managed to pull Gumo out of the water, grab his keys, and get Defoko off of Iroha.

"Whew!" she wiped the sweat off her brow, "Erm…..why don't you guys go to my place for now? It's nearby, plus one of you is soaking wet, and another is extremely horny. "

"You've got a point….besides, it won't hurt to spend the night somewhere." Iroha said bluntly. Miku just smiled.

"Good, now can you please follow me?"

Defoko, Gumo, Iroha: Check!

* * *

Meiko's POV~ a small café~

Damn. I really wish they served sake here.

But, my hot chocolate wasn't half bad. Scratch that: it was pretty damn good.

"This is our table. Please leave."

I looked up to see both of my targets looking down at me.

Yokune Ruko spoke first, "Ritsu, calm down. The lady here was sitting here before we came here."

I just smirked, "You two could just sit across me or something if you really want to sit here."

Ruko sat down across from me, "Come on Ritsu. It's better than nothing. We should be grateful this person will let us sit here."

"Hmph!" Ritsu pouted as he slid up next to Ruko.

"I'm Sakine Meiko by the way. I already know who you two are."

Ruko decided to take the initiative, "How do you know our names?"

"Cause I was sent to find you. And no, before you ask, I'm not from any government or bounty hunter. Go ahead and fucking kill me if I'm lying to you. But I'll kill you right now if you make a move. All I need is for you to come with me. You don't have to trust me. Hell, you don't even have to like me. I just need you to come with me. Kill me if I make a move to hurt you if that is what you desire."

They both were silent, so I took it as an implication to start talking again.

"By the way, I know your real genders, and I honestly don't give a shit. I've seen people who are just as fucked up if not worse than you are."

They now looked at me with a shocked look. After I finally finished my drink, I got up.

"So, are you coming or not? I don't have all day you know."

They just got up and followed me, and no words were spoken. They didn't trust me, I didn't trust them. But they knew damn well that one way or another, they didn't lose a thing.

Yokune Ruko, Namine Ritsu: Check.

* * *

Len's POV~ 

"Rin! You there?" I called as I knocked on the door.

"Oi! Lenners, I'm playing a game! One sec!"

"Well hurry up! We've got guests coming! I gotta show em something!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm coming, damn!"

Rin opened up the door angrily, "What the fuck is it? I'm still changing you know!"

I looked down at her to realize she was only covered by a towel. Fucked up? Yes. I was blushing too much for my own good.

"Pervert."

"You should talk."

"So you have guests?" she avoided the conversation.

"I do. Now will you let us in?"

"Yes I will. But I need something from you once they all need."

I blushed again, having a feeling she was being a pervert again, "Okay….."

When we all came in, Rin went to her room to get changed, at the Kasane twins and I were just sitting there.

"We have to wait till everyone else gets here. But for now, why don't you just relax while I get something for you. Don't worry, you'll be happy with it."

I walked away quickly, talking out a paper bag, and grabbing its contents to show the two curious twins.

"Aren't those…." Ted started.

"Akita Nero's eyes?" Teto finished.

"Yup. Does that answer your question?"

They both looked dumbfounded, "Yes…it really does."

"But may we ask why?"

I smirked, knowing that they were fully reeled in.

"Because like you, we're against Them."

* * *

General POV~

A blue haired man was walking in the cold, going to a destination no one seemed to know. Some were worried he would die, fail, or get gravely injured. He wasn't worried at all. He knew Lily all too well.

"Kaito….what the fuck do you want now?" her harsh voice cut through the blowing wind.

Kaito just grinned, "Awww~ Aren't I your _friend _Lily-chan? How mean!"

Lily growled, "Didn't I tell you once to get the fuck out of my goddamn life! I sure as hell ain't saying it again!"

Kaito pouted, "But I need your help! It's really important!"

The blond woman rolled her eyes, "Psh. Maybe you could have thought about that BEFORE you did THAT!"

The blue haired young man's face turned serious, "Lily, have you ever heard of the words forgive and forget? That was a long time ago, and although it was what it was, we cannot let it interfere with our work."

Lily looked down to the ground to think for a bit on what to do.

Silence enveloped the area for five minutes.

Lily raised her head back up, her eyes flaming with the flames of determination.

"Fine. What is it?"

He smiled, "That's the spirit!"

She sighed, "Please get on with it."

"You know my sister Kaiko, right? Your ex best friend?"

Lily's face saddened. The end of that friendship was forced on both sides, "Yeah. Of course I do."

"She was taken by Them."

Her eyes widened in shock, but she then spoke, "So, you want me to help you with rescuing her?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

*:D hope you liked! I gotta go watch a movie now. Bai!*


	5. Realization

*I don't own Vocaloid. To Twingkly'Zaa-chan: :O It was just the first thing that came to mind! :S And yesh, they are against some sort of organization. And Yuuki and Kiyoteru ARE coming soon (I hope….)! To TheMysteriousArtist (): :D heh….I should have thought of that….but I guess it's a crowded place, and there would be a lot of panic. A small bit of noise probably wouldn't be heard. And Kaito is just plain nuts. :3 But, isn't everyone here? …..o.o I don't think I can really get a proofreader…..my schedule is screwed up almost every day….but pervert Defo is always good! :D don't worry~ he has a place for them *laughs evilly* And I'm glad you like how I write Meiko! I was unsure if I was doing that okay or not….*

* * *

"Mmm…..don't _you _smell fine! Should we do it Gaku?"

"Yeah Lu~ It smells _delicious!_"

A pink haired woman smirked as she pulled the man towards her, straddling him. A purple haired man snuck up on him from behind and began to kiss his neck. The man moaned out loudly, and the pink haired woman kissed him lustfully, unbuttoning his shirt. She was about to get his pants off when a hand stopped her.

"Let me do that this time, you get the toys."

The woman just smiled seductively, "Keep him moaning, okay Gakupo?"

Gakupo smirked right back at her, "Don't I always Luka?"

* * *

"Rin! We have guests here!"

"I'm coming dammit! I'm coming! Geez Miku, chill out for a bit!"

"No way in HELL I'm gonna chill out when there's someone fucking _freezing _here!"

The blond soon opened to door angrily, "What the hell was that for-oh…..sorry about that. I really hate it when I have to answer the door all the fucking time."

The people behind Miku just looked confused.

The teal haired girl's eyes lit up, "Oh! I'm sorry! Come one in, Rin's not too hostile once you get used to her. She's just overly paranoid."

"Am _not!"_

"Am too!"

"…will you two please stop arguing? It's giving me a headache…"

"Oh, hey Len….I didn't know you were back yet…heh. Can you make some hot chocolate or something for them? I'll get the towels, Rin, perhaps getting some sheets ready would be good?"

Len nodded and Rin pouted, but they both went to their tasks. Miku just had the guests sit down on a couch.

"I'll be back with towels, alright? You can go ahead and watch TV if you like…"

When the teal haired girl came back, she saw there was breaking news, a murder.

"…..And Amano Shiro was found dead in his house. He was raped and murdered by the duo whom we now call: Pink and Purple. Their identities and whereabouts are still unknown…." The reporter spoke loud and clear, seemingly not afraid of what she was saying at all.

"Holy shit….these guys are _smooth!_" Rin plopped on the couch quickly, "I would do that, but being loyal to my dense ass boyfriend gets in the way. I would only do it if he was with me!"

Gumo looked at her weirdly, "Wait….what?"

"Miku, you idiot! Tell them _before _they come here!"

Defoko looked at Miku (well, more like Miku's chest), "Tell us what?"

Iroha just stayed silent.

Miku sighed heavily and went over to Len.

"Oi Len, can I show them your room?"

"Sure, why not? Just don't touch anything."

Miku nodded and turned to the three on the couch, "Follow me, okay?"

"Wait, Miku!"

She turned around again, "What is it Len?"

"I know you're not a fan of there, so let me go instead. I have to bring two others there anyway."

The teal haired girl sighed in relief and sat down on her chair and watched TV while taking notes about the murder cases with Rin.

"Kasanes, come on over here."

When the twins came out, even Iroha was quite surprised.

"Don't worry about it, go ahead and talk, Len's a patient guy. By the way, your bud Gumi's in my room. It's the one with a lot of oranges and yellows." Rin grabbed an orange from the coffee table and munched on it (with the skin still on), "And Miku? You mind if I toy around with my new phone? I never was a phone addict like that bitch you could call a sister, but…."

"Go ahead Rin." Miku said quickly as she took more notes.

And as soon as Gumi came in the room, everyone was assembled. It was time to show them Len's room.

"RIN! Open the damn door!"

"GODDAMNIT MEIKO! WAIT LIKE A PERSON!"

"THAT MADE NO SENSE!"

"WHO CARES?"

"JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"I'M COMING DAMMIT!"

Well, maybe not.

Rin soon opened the door once again, she saw an angry Meiko, one Yokune Ruko, and one Namine Ritsu.

"Oh. Hi there other people. I'm Rin. Come one in, your friends are waiting."

Meiko pushed them both in before any other words could be said, or thought of.

Eventually, once everything between the other group seemed to be sorted out, they turned to Meiko, Rin, Len, and Miku.

"We apologize, but only when Mother is here will we make any decision." They all said at the same time.

"Is your "Mother" Masuda Lily?" the familiar voice of Kaito rung through the door. Rin just sighed and opened it, grumbling about how other people should open the door for once.

"Yes." They all said once again.

"Good, cause she's right here!" Kaito smiled cheerily and stepped to the left to reveal one angry looking Lily.

"Children, you can trust this man. As long as I do, at least. They are after the same people, so they are our allies in this fight." She smiled warmly.

The children just nodded, "Yes, Mother."

* * *

"_KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"_

_The mantra was yelled all over the building, a teal haired boy was tied to a chair, his face filled with anguish._

_A teal haired girl was crying sadly, she was tied to another chair._

"_Shut the hell up whore!" a woman slapped the girl angrily, "Sinners like you deserve to die!"_

_The boy's eyes blazed with fury._

_The girl just whispered something that only he could understand._

"_For no matter how we sing._

_For no matter how we dance._

_For no matter how we act._

_For no matter how we sin._

_We will always be evil together."_

_The boy smiled at her, but it was a sad smile._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Miku."_

_And then his head went off._

* * *

*:O sorry for the delay! I'm almost out of my late rut! :D and there shall be surprises tomorrow!*


End file.
